midnight cigarette run
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: Craig is awoken by his lover in the middle of the night for...cigarettes. Craig/Clyde.


"Craig. Craig_._"

I groaned. Who was calling my name so insistently this early in the morning? I thrashed my legs a bit, the sheets leaving my naked chest before I stilled with a slow sigh, attempting to get sleep to return to me.

"Craig."

"Ugh, _what_, Clyde?" I growled in frustration, forcing my eyes to open again. This time my restless lover had turned the lamp on the nightstand on and the light burned my sleepy eyes. I growled again and rubbed them furiously before finally sitting up in the bed. I shifted to peer at Clyde in exasperation. He had his eyes wide with some kind of guilt, his brown hair mussed up from our frolicking earlier that night.

_Speaking of which_…I glanced at the clock and frowned. It was one in the morning.

"Clyde, what the_ fuck_ is so important that you had to wake me up this early in the fucking morning?" I asked as calmly as I could without throttling his cute little neck.

"Um, well," he said with that same guilty look on his face. "We ran out of cigarettes. I need a smoke."

"At one in the morning?"

"Um, well….yeah."

I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't you do it?" I ran my fingers through my greasy black hair, not very happy he woke me up this early for such a stupid reason. "You know where the car keys are."

He blushed. "I'm sore."

I stared at him then began to laugh. He went even redder then before and whacked me with his pillow.

"Shut up! I_ told_ you I wanted to top! My ass can only take so much!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, still laughing. "Sorry but that's not possible. Fine, I'm awake anyway, I'll get a pack."

"Good," he huffed with a sniff of anger, flopping back into bed and yanking the covers over him. "Ass hole."

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry about that."

"Shut the fuck up!" I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. I slid off bed and yanked a shirt on, raking my fingers through my hair until it looked appropriate enough to leave the apartment with. I walked around the bed and leaned down, pulling the blanket down enough so I could gently kiss the top of his head.

"Love you," I snickered.

"Go away."

"Of course, my princess."

I dodged his pillow as I slipped out of the room, locking the door behind me. I had grabbed a cell phone, keys and my wallet on the way out so I headed straight to the parking lot outside the apartment building. I slid into my truck and drove off, thankful the gas station was a three minute drive away. Since the roads were practically empty it took even shorter to get there.

I headed inside, grimacing when the door rang annoying little bells to alert the store of my arrival. I shoved my hands in my jeans pocket and walked down the aisles, scanning the foods and trinkets of useless things idiots actually bought. I grabbed a bottle of hand lotion and pack of condoms with a smirk and headed to the counter, putting it on the table before grabbing a pack of cigarettes. I knew this particular gas station was weird for selling condoms on the racks, not in the bathrooms like most do, but it was easier access that way_. Except that one time when I fucked Clyde in the bathroom during a pit stop when we visited his parents in Arizona. Heh, good times._

The girl behind the counter quirked her eyebrow at me and I winked. Her cheeks went light pink and she rang up the condoms and lotion, looking at me while holding the cigarettes. I got Camel since they had nothing better there. I doubt Clyde would care.

"I.D. please?"

I pulled my license out and handed it to her. She nodded and gave it back to me before she rang up my cigarette pack, pouring the three objects into a plastic bag before handing it to me with a small smile. Usually people just awkwardly gave me the bag of obviously-ill-intentioned things and watched me go with judging eyes. But she was smiling and extremely nosy. I handed her the money and she printed the receipt, deciding to talk to me for some reason.

"Got a hot date with your girlfriend tonight?"

I was tired and kind of annoyed with her, so I decided to go for the shock factor.

"Nope. I bought this for my boyfriend. I'm gonna fuck him in the ass so hard he'll be crying under me, withering against me like the little kitten he is."

She gawked at me.

"Thanks. Have a good night," I said all chipper, waving at her slightly before heading back to my car. I drove home smirking, somehow rejuvenated. I was still tired though and a bit annoyed. But whatever; I love Clyde. I've loved him since we were in high school; he was the basketball star I was the rebel. We met when we were kids, but grew closer the older we got. Eventually we became lovers and it's just always been that way.

I smiled to myself, content with life, even if I was out at one in the morning buying cigarettes.

I returned to the apartment, climbing back in bed and pouring the contents of the bag onto the bed. Clyde looked at me then the things, bright red.

"Pervert," he said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes.

"Well, we ran out," I said, motioning to the lotion and condoms. "That's probably why you hurt so much. I fixed it."

He glared slightly, opening a pack of cigarettes and pulling one out. He waved his hand at me and I rolled my eyes, opening the drawer of the table and handing him a lighter. He flicked it on and held the cigarette to it, sucking in and exhaling smoke through his mouth, expression slack. I moved the things to the table, cuddling closer to him and stroking his chest. He blew smoke out and it smelled, but I had already gotten used to it.

"Another go?" he sounded annoyed.

"Oh come on, you woke me up," I said thinly. "I deserve a little action."

"I'm tired."

"Yet you didn't seem too bothered to wake me up to get your damn cigarettes."

He didn't answer. He merely inhaled again as I moved closer, kissing his collar bone. I kissed across his chest, tongue flicking out to taste his bare skin. I moved my head lower, tongue still lapping at his exposed skin. I felt his breathing jump and knew I was affecting him. Grinning in triumph, I sucked his perk nipple between my lips and sucked.

"Ah…" he gasped, shivering. "Stop. I'm smoking…it's dangerous."

"I live for danger," I growled playfully, biting the tip of his nipple lightly. He groaned in pain and pleasure, arching his chest against my face eagerly. I reached out, grabbing his cigarette and lifting my head, inhaling sharply. He frowned at me as I blew smoke against his chest then crushed the tip of the cigarette against the table.

"Dammit, you'll leave a mark on the wood, Craig!"

I tossed it and kissed down his chest and stomach, using my mouth to unzip his pants. He was making the most beautiful noises; jumpy gasps and moans, his whole body withering against me. I grinned at him and used my mouth to pull his boxers down, ignoring them when they dropped against his shaky knees. I returned to his groin, easily taking him into my mouth and sucking harshly.

"Fuck!" he screamed in a gorgeous cry, head tossing back, bumping the wall. I laughed and sucked again, tongue tracing the shaft and all around the skin, the taste appealing in the strangest way. He wiggled his hips, pushing deeper into my moist mouth. I moved my head, my hands gripping at his bucking hips. Suddenly he cried out and came into my mouth, hot wetness filling my throat. I pulled back coughing, swallowing every drop left, then licked extra cum off my face and his hips.

"Oh gawd," he groaned as he watched me rub the white off my face then lick it off my fingers. "Fuck….just do it."

"Do what?" I purred, sitting up.

"Fuck me," he snapped.

"I thought you wanted to top?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

I laughed again and shifted my body forward, straddling his naked waist. I pulled my shirt off over my head, throwing it onto the floor before pressing my mouth against his hungrily, tongue shoving against his mouth eagerly and twirling around. He tasted like Clyde and Camel smoke. It reminded me of home and comfort and I missed that taste.

"Craig," he sighed against my eager mouth. He reached forward, unbuttoning my jeans and struggling to pull them down. I lifted my body off the bed slightly and helped him pull them off me. I tossed them to the floor along with my underwear, pressing my erection against his and grinding my hips down on his. He moaned, arms lifting to wrap around my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"Let me get the lotion—"

"No time," he gasped. "Do it."

"But…"

"Craig, shut up and _fuck me_."

I chuckled. "Condoms, then…"

"Ah," he whimpered at the temporary loss as I reached over and grabbed the box of condoms. I ripped them open and clumsily ripped the condom packet open, slipping it on my throbbing member. Clyde watched with half-lidded eyes, face flushed and lips parted, panting loudly.

"Wha?" I smirked at him. He stared at me, shifting slightly and leaning up before he pushed me down onto my back on the bed. "….Clyde?"

"Uhm…" he closed his eyes and hovered above my stomach, legs spread. He reached around and bit his bottom lip, using his fingers to spread his ass open. I felt my breathing sharpen.

"Clyde?"

He was one of those so-called 'uke-in-denials'. He always fought for dominance, but by doing what I assumed he was doing, it was like admitting it. I watched as he opened himself, groaning in pain, his expression uncomfortable.

He slowly lowered himself down on me, pushing himself onto me. I groaned, watching his expression as he forced my cock into him, groaning in pain before I was fully in and shifted so I hit his special spot. He gasped, trembling, then pulled out of me before he slammed back against me, moaning again. This went on as he rode me, hands clawing at my chest, head thrown back as his beautiful cries echoed off our apartment walls. I watched his beautiful expressions, stifling myself from coming, wanting to see him like this longer.

"Craig, Craig," he gasped as he fucked me and I fucked him, his hips grinding down on me sensually. "Come with me, please, ohgod, please, Craig," he begged, ducking forward to bite my shoulder. That was all it took; together, we cried out in ecstasy, clinging to each other as we both released. We both panted heavily, still and silent before finally, Clyde rolled off me, still in aftershock from his climax. I pulled my condom off in disgust, hastily throwing it to the trashcan across the room. It landed in the trash can with a sickening slapping noise.

"Oh wow," Clyde muttered, closing his eyes. "Now I'm really tired."

"Wow, thanks."

"No, I mean, that was fucking amazing," Clyde moaned in memory of it. "Like always."

I watched him, remembering all over again of how much I loved him and why I loved him. I licked my lips, reaching across his chest and grabbed the pack, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, inhaling long and deep. I exhaled in content, snaking my arm around his neck, playing with his hair. Clyde snuggled into the crook of my neck. We basked in the comfortable silence.

"Hm," I said thoughtfully as Ckyde looked up, taking the cigarette out of my hands and inhaling happily. "Maybe I'll let you top next time."

He almost dropped it, face lighting up. "Really!?" he asked in delight.

I smiled lovingly.

"No."

I had to run to the bathroom to avoid the barrage of pillows flying at me.

* * *

**Author's Corner:** This was actually originally an original one shot about my characters Connor and Ale. (Ale=Craig, Connor=Clyde.) Yeah I posted this on fictionpress and was re-reading it then suddenly I was like, "OMG WTF IT'S EXACTLY LIKE CRAIG AND CLYDE WTF LOL." So I changed the names and ta-da, fanfiction. :D *pelted with eggs* sob. Why do you all hate me so?

Er, so that's why they're sorta OOC, lol. Enjoyplz. AND REVIEW. I love me my reviews. *drool*


End file.
